Heir Apparent
by Lady Aster
Summary: Harry was thrown back into Merlin’s time due to a birthday wish. There, he becomes Merlin’s brother and lives a life of wonder. But what of the Wizarding World? When will Harry come back to be its savior? Used to be 'Merlin's Little Brother'
1. Chapter 1

Heir Apparent

Formerly 'Merlin's Little Brother'.

By Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster

Authors' Notes: We did a little revising and the story has changed a bit, but mostly it's the same. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related materials are property of JK Rowling, not two fanfiction writers.

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Opening his emerald eyes, Harry James Potter, age 3, stared into the darkness of his cupboard. He shouldn't be disappointed, he knew. The family that he had dreamed about, with the laughing red-haired mother, didn't exist. Even if they did exist, why would such a nice family want him, the freak? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had explained to him many times why he was with them; because his real mum and dad were dead. The explanation usually consisted of a plentiful amount of shouting, threats and insults and ended with an order to his cupboard.

"Boy!" screeched his Aunt. "Get up and help with breakfast!"

Sighing ever so slightly, he did so without complaint. Why would he? After all, today was just a day like any other. Well, except that today, July 31st, was his birthday. But he wasn't excited for his birthday like normal little boys. He knew that the Dursleys had only told him to make him more miserable.

The little boy crept out of his cupboard and trotted into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia handed him a pan, her lips pressed together tightly. However, as most (read: everyone but the Dursleys) know, at three years old, it is quite difficult to see over the stove while cooking. It was Harry's additional bad fate to be unusually short, most likely from his malnutrition.

A hot blob of grease flew off of the bacon and, with deadly precision, landed on Harry's arm. A scream of pain escaped from the poor boy as a very red and painful blister was created in the burnt place.

"Shut up, freak!" yelled Uncle Vernon from his place at the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for his breakfast.

Harry bit his lip to try to stifle the sound but another whimper escaped him. Uncle Vernon, furious that the freak would _dare_ disobey him, stomped into the kitchen and towered above Harry. Harry cowered and tried to shrink as small as possible.

"I said shut up!" Uncle Vernon growled, his face purple, and smacked Harry with the palm of his hand. "Go to your cupboard!"

Whimpering and trying to hide it, Harry nodded. He was too slow for Uncle Vernon, who grabbed him and threw him into the open cupboard and slammed the door. Once safely hidden in the darkness, the tears began to flow. Outside, Harry heard Aunt Petunia. "Good riddance!" He sobbed harder into the thin blanket in his hands.

"Be quiet, freak!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the dining room.

Fearing a beating, Harry quieted. He thought of the warm, happy feeling that was now just a distant memory, when he was cuddled in soft arms and when he was thrown up in the air. He wished for that happy feeling again. 'I wish I was somewhere else, where someone would love me. I wish to be loved. I wish to be loved. I wish to be loved,' he thought in a mantra, concentrating all his thoughts on that one word: love.

Harry didn't notice that golden sparks of magic in the air. He didn't notice his scar pulsing with his heartbeat. Nor did he notice bright swirls of light that surrounded him--green and silver and gold. He didn't notice the screams of his aunt and his uncle's repeated banging on the cupboard door. No.

As the house collapsed and giant flames licked hungrily at the cupboard door, he did not notice anything outside. With his eyes closed and his mind, soul, and magic focused on his wish, he only felt the sensation of wind and then--soft darkness.

Across the Wizarding World, a giant burst of magical energy was felt as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, disappeared, not to be seen again for ten years. Of course, they had no way of knowing this and all slept peacefully on.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The Magic felt the boy's fervent wish and reached out its consciousness. Feeling the strong will, immense reserves of magic, loving heart, and pure soul of the boy, it granted the young boy his wish. To fuel the journey, the Magic took a couple of years of the boy's young body—then sent him on his way, bathed in light.

---

A young woman stood on the balcony of her castle, holding an eighteen month old boy in her arms. He was hell spawn, she knew, but when little Myrddin opened his eyes, the curious innocence in them shocked her and she knew that she could not abandon him.

As she entered, there was a sudden burst of emerald and gold light. Extremely frightened by this mysterious power, she let out a small shriek and backed away quickly, shielding little Myrddin. The light, however, followed.

Looking closer out of morbid curiosity, she noticed a small, human-shaped figure in the center of the light. She reached into the light without knowing why and felt an odd probing in her mind. The light then disappeared, leaving not just Myrddin but another child in her arms.

Gazing down at the child, who looked about 18 months old, she felt the rush of warmth that she'd felt when she held Myrddin in her arms. The child had black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his face, right above his right eyebrow. She knew at once his name was Harry but Harry sounded too much like a peasant's name. He would be called Harrison.

She herself had green eyes and auburn hair, but her father had blue eyes and black hair. The first thought in her mind was that she could claim the boy was Merlin's twin brother, as demons don't have appearances that could be passed on, and the boy's father could have kept him as a possible heir, but found him to human.

Still… With yet another child, she would be more at risk with enemies and so would the children.

"Why must such miserable fortune seek to rest on me?" the princess moaned out loud. Yet she knew that it was her duty, as the princess of her kingdom, to make sure no ill came to her people.

Remembering Myrddin's birth and the accompanying blue and silver light, she decided to take the child to the priest to lock away Harrison's demonic side, just like she had with Myrddin. Having decided on a course of action, she decided to take the boys with her to the new high priestess.

She walked through the long, winding halls of her father's castle. To her dismay, when she reached the doors, she saw a group of her suitors standing outside.

'Oh, no!' she thought, bemoaning her fate. 'How will we get out? They already hate Myrddin because he is my son; he is as good as dead in their eyes.' Then her eyes lit up. 'I know! I can go through old secret passage I used as a kid.'

With that thought in mind, she grabbed a plain brown cloak that could be mistaken for commoners' clothes and set off for the third floor and the passageway. Stopping in front of a tapestry, she reached behind and pressed a jagged stone. She heard a click as the tunnel rumbled open.

Inching through the thick, almost tangible, darkness, her arms grew weary and her feet sore. When she finally hit the dead end, she felt like cheering. She placed the babies gently in a niche and reached her hand around the wall. Feeling around the wall, she found what she was looking for—a round rock. She pressed softly down on the rock, but nothing happened. 'Oh, no!' Her heart in her throat, she pressed harder on the rock. After a few moments, a gate creaked open where there was only inky blackness before. She sighed in relief and walked out, heading for the giant cathedral.

Upon reaching the royal church, she requested the high priestess.

Looking at her ragged brown cloak in disdain, the clerk replied haughtily, "The high priestess is busy. She can't take the requests of the likes of you."

Just that moment, the high priestess walked over. "Is there a problem?" She had beautiful jet black hair and gray eyes. Looking under the princess's brown hood, her eyes widened. She turned toward the clerk and said, "She will be coming with me, Brother." The last word was said in a cool tone. She turned toward the disguised princess. "Come."

The high priestess walked down a long marble corridor and into her private chambers. There, she turned and spoke. "Princess Adelaide. What is your reason for coming here?"

Princess Adelaide looked around, suspicious. The high priestess caught this and replied, "Set your fears to rest. There are no spies here."

She sighed in relief. "Not too long ago, a boy who may be Myrddin's twin arrived the same way he did. He needs to be purified like you did with Myrddin, to have his demonic powers taken away." The princess shrugged off her cloak to reveal two babies.

The high priestess looked at Harrison in interest. "He is a beautiful baby. I shall perform the binding, but you must also let me do the blood adoption ritual, just in case."

"Why must I do the adoption ritual if he is already my son?" Princess Adelaide asked, confused.

"He has been around demons since the beginning of his life. You may need to stabilize him after he loses the connection to the only constant he has had in his life up to this point. If you don't do it, he will die."

Princess Adelaide paled dramatically and hesitantly nodded, too stunned to vocalize her answer.

"Very well, give me some time to get my supplies," the high priestess stated calmly.

Again, the princess nodded.

An hour later, all was ready. First, the high priestess dunked the boy in holy water, to remove the demonic taint. Then she laid the now screaming child onto a table that was decorated in holy symbols. Finally, she began chanting. First, the boy glowed emerald green, then howled in pain, as though he were being tortured. After an unbearably long time, where the princess shut her eyes in helplessness, he fell limp onto the table.

Quickly, the princess picked up a ceremonial dagger lying on the table and sliced her palms with the high priestess's help. Then, the priestess sliced both of Myrddin hands and both of Harrison's hands, and joined Myrddin's left hand and Harrison's right to their mother's hands. At last, he joined Merlin's right and Myrddin's left together.

Instantly, a blindingly bright flash of sapphire blue and emerald green light, swirled with gold and silver, filled the room. As the light faded, the room was revealed. The high priestess had been thrown clear across the room. The princess, after making sure her babies were okay, rushed over to check the priestess and sighed in relief. The high priestess was only knocked out.

But the biggest and most impressive change was in the middle of the room. Harrison, originally with messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, now had wavy black hair with tinges of auburn and red at the tips of his hair, and his emerald green eyes with a sapphire blue tint to them. But the one thing that would always mark him as Harry Potter, in this time or another, the lightning bolt-shaped scar, would never leave. Myrddin, on the other hand, had wavy auburn hair with jet black and brown tips, while his sapphire blue eyes were now tinted with emerald green. The princess noticed these at once. But what nobody noticed was the slight tinge of brown and gold Harrison's emerald green eyes or the slight hint of grey and silver in Myrddin's sapphire blue eyes.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately for the magical world), the high priestess would never know how big a mistake she made or how much this mistake would contribute to history, or at least she wouldn't know until it was too late. The binding would normally weaken them, permanently, always dropping their power until none was left. But with the blood ritual—well, let's just say that Myrddin and Harrison will be the most powerful wizards for at least ten millenniums.

* * *

**Lady Aster: We--that is, I-- just wanted to tell you guys (if you haven't already figured it out) that in this story Merlin is Myrddin and Harry is Harrison (instead of being Merlin and Myrddin, respectively). **

**Sardonic Notes: Why are you telling them that? They should have figured it out already. That's why you read.**

**Lady Aster: Don't be offended by her cough manners. It's just how she is. You know? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and no one is offended by the revisions we made… **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Heir Apparent

Formerly 'Merlin's Little Brother'.

By Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster

Authors' Notes:

Title: Heir Apparent

Author(s): Lady Sardonyx; Lady Aster

Rating: K

Status: In Progress

Summary: _Harry was thrown back into Merlin's time due to a birthday wish. There, he becomes Merlin's brother and lives a life of wonder. But what of the Wizarding World? When will Harry come back to be its savior? Used to be 'Merlin's Little Brother'_

Disclaimer: Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster announced that they do not own Harry Potter. This announcement was generally met with complete belief. (Disclaimer written by Lady Sardonyx)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Harrison reached for the toy, leaning over his chair so far, it was a miracle he had not fallen already. His tiny hand had almost grasped the toy when suddenly he fell. He screamed as time seemed to slow. His mother and his nanny, who had been quietly talking in the corner, rushed toward him. Myrddin stretched out his arms from his chair, as if in an effort to slow Harrison's fall. Suddenly Harrison felt something in himself and his brother, slowing down his fall. He floated down onto his feet, where his mother, Princess Adelaide, immediately grabbed him. She shook him, her face white, and then hugged him tightly. "Are you okay, Harrison?" she babbled. "Don't do that to me ever again."

He nodded happily. "I floated down, Mama! Did you see that!"

Fear flickered across her face. Harrison turned to Nurse and saw the fear on his mother's face mirrored in her eyes. He cocked his head in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just worried." The princess's hands shook. "Continue playing." She and Nurse walked quickly out of the room.

Harrison turned innocent eyes toward his older twin, and was relieved to find amazement, rather than fear in Myrddin's eyes. 'Wow.'

"I know."

"Hey, I didn't say anything out aloud!"

'You didn't?'

"No, I didn't!"

"Wow!"

A light dawned in Myrddin's eyes. "Maybe we can speak telepathically! Let's try." The three-year-olds concentrated.

'MYRDDIN? CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

'OW! Harry, stop yelling into my head!'

'Oh. Sorry, Myrddin.'

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" Young Myrrdin scrambled to his feet, after having fallen from the tree he had been climbing. "Are you alright, Mother?" His innocent eyes peered at her shocked face, confused. "Mother?"

"Myrddin..." she croaked out. "Are you--" _A demon like we feared? Tainted? Immune to the cleansing spell we did on you at your birth? A monster?_

"Are you alright?" the Princess Adelaide asked.

Myrddin looked up, quickly. "I'm fine, Mother! I just fell, that's all!"

"Be careful; you scared me," his mother chastised, even though her heart wasn't into it. She held Myrddin tightly.

"Okay, Mother!" Myrddin, tossing her a charming grin, ran off for some mischief with his equally mischievous twin, Harrison.

Princess Adelaide leaned, tired, against the old oak tree and stared up into green leaves. Her head was filled with doubt and her mind whispered traitorous thoughts.

Magic...

The oak tree was close to fifty years old.

It was a thirty feet fall from where Myrddin had fallen.

* * *

'Myrddin?' A four-year-old Harrison ran around, looking for his twin. 'Myrrdin!' he yelled in his mind.

"Harry?"

Harrison turned around. "Oh, there you are. Mama told us to come to her room. She wants to tell us something."

"Mother, not Mama. It's more proper to call her Mother, Harry."

"Well, I like Mama, so there!" Harrison stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Myrddin rolled his eyes with all the seniority of an older twin and started walking toward his mother's rooms.

Harrison raced past him. 'Race you to Mama's room!' Myrddin heard his brother's laughter in his head.

He sighed and ran after his brother.

As they entered their mother's rooms, they slowed down and walked in a more dignified manner toward their mother, who was writing in her diary on her bed.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hi, Mama!"

"Hello, Myrddin, Harrison. Here, come closer." The princess set aside her diary and beckoned to them. Myrddin and Harrison clambered onto the large bed with some difficulty and sat happily next to their mother, grinning widely. "How are you?"

"Very well, Mother."

"Great, Mama! I love your summer palace!" Harrison beamed. Myrddin rolled his eyes mentally.

"I'm glad you think so, my sons." Princess Adelaide paused for a moment. Her face took on a disappointed expression. "How many vases have you broken since we've come here?"

"Er…" Harrison nervously glanced at Myrddin. "I'm sorry!" He turned innocent emerald-green eyes onto his mother.

"I believe we've broken… one… or two… or maybe three?"

Princess Adelaide sighed. "You cannot go around breaking these vases, my sons. They are very valuable and not easily replaced. It is at least good that you have not broken the most ornate ones."

"Yes, mother," they chorused, properly chastised. "We'll try not to do it again!" The twins could never bear to see the disappointed look in their mother's eyes.

"Of course you will not," a voice laughed. Her voice was as warm as the golden sunlight that streamed through the window, and as soothing as a mother's cool hand on your forehead when you were sick with fever.

Princess Adelaide whipped her head around, searching for the source of the voice. She looked where her sons' heads were turned, staring at the newcomer in fascination. She turned around and gasped.

The beautiful lady had long, golden-red hair that streamed down her back in waves that seemed like the late summer sun and eyes that were pools of brown with amber and gold. The light glimmered off her hair in all the colors of the sun, so that one moment it seemed red, then orange, then gold… Her skin was pale and she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose. It was Lady Brigid, Goddess of Fire and a Lady of Avalon.

"Lady Brigid," the princess gasped, prostrating herself before the goddess. The twins copied their mother.

"Stand up, children."

Myrddin and Harrison got up, but their mother shook her head. "I couldn't! Not in the presence of one such as my Lady."

"Adelaide, I shall not be offended if you stand." Reluctantly, their mother stood up.

Lady Brigid looked at her in the eye. "I think you know who I have come for, child."

In the princess's eyes was painful understanding. "You've come to take my babies from me, haven't you!"

The goddess smiled. "Only to train their power. They shall be visiting me every summer. I promise to you, as a mother to a mother, that they shall return unharmed."

The princess nodded, too grieved to speak.

"And don't be frightened, child. I assure you that their power does not come from the demons. Now. Come here, Myrddin, Harry. They turned toward her mother, and, seeing her nod, walked toward the goddess.

'I wonder where we're going, Myrddin.'

'Somewhere Mother doesn't know, Harry.'

Lady Brigid lay a slender, white hand on each of their heads. Suddenly, they appeared in front of a pair of large, silver gates covered with a thick mist that snaked all around, like it had a life of its own.

As if sensing their thoughts, the goddess spoke. "The mist is magic, my children, cloaking Avalon from the evil that seeks to find it.

"Magic?" asked Myrddin. "Mother says we mustn't do magic because it comes from the devil. But"—he looked pensive for a second—"Avalon probably wouldn't let us in if our magic came from the devil. And humans have passed through its gates. So you must be able to have different magic."

"Well said, Myrddin. You are correct."

"That's amazing! Are you going to teach us magic, Lady Brigid?" Harrison asked excitedly. "I love magic!" Leaning forward, he confided in a whisper, "I still do it when my Mama can't see me."

The goddess laughed, a lovely laugh that warmed your heart. "Yes, Harrison. I will." She paused for a moment. "Come now, through the gate."

As if sensing their intent, the gates slowly opened. They walked through the gates and onto a cool, misty path.

"Follow me." The Lady Brigid walked briskly forward for about five minutes, then stopped at the fork in the road. "Hmmm… where should I take you first?"

"Where would you rather go if you were without us?" Harrison asked.

Lady Brigid smiled and took the left path. They soon came upon a beautiful glade, where 19 other goddesses were lounging. "Meet the other Goddesses of Avalon, Myrddin and Harrison!"

Pointing to each of them in turn, she said, "This is Anu, Danu, Mab, Morrigan, Madron, Mary, Arianrhod, Cerridwen, Rhiannon, Epona, Rigantona, Bride, Hecate, Magdalena, Morgana, Gwenhwyfar, Vivien, and Nimuë."

"Pleased to meet you, Ladies." Myrddin bowed.

Harry, half hidden behind his brother, waved shyly.

"Girls, this is Myrddin." Lady Brigid gestured toward the boy. "And this is Harrison."

"Harry, if you please," he corrected.

"Harry. Your true name, I believe. Harry. A strong, noble name," Lady Vivien whispered. She had white-blonde, silvery hair and bright blue eyes which seemed to be looking past him.

Lady Mary, a warm, motherly-looking goddess, wiped a few tears from her eyes. She had glossy brown hair and kind brown eyes. "Such beautiful children, the Potters," she murmured.

Something flickered in the back of Harrison's head. He thought for a moment, but brushed it away as something his Mama had said a long time ago.

"Mary!" Lady Danu, another goddess, reprimanded gently. She had long, wavy, auburn hair that seemed to sparkle in the light, and exotic golden eyes.

"My friends," spoke Lady Brigid, "Myrddin and Harrison shall be inducted into Avalon."

The goddesses nodded.

"It has been a long time since such drastic measures were needed," Lady Cerridwen remarked flicking a lock of straight black hair from her wise, silver eyes.

"Poor babes. So much danger in their lives!" sighed another goddess, Lady Madron, her brown, blue-specked eyes sorrowful.

Myrddin and Harrison stared at her and wondered what danger she meant.

Lady Morgana smiled, her robes flaring around her, and her eyes—her eyes the color of a stormy ocean, all gray and green and blue—blazed. "But power—I sense it stirring beneath their skin. It is strong, very strong. The likes of it have not been seen for so long."

The other goddesses nodded. "Who is inducting them, Brigid? Bride has been unusually tight-lipped about the induction."

_Now why would Lady Bride know? _Myrddin wondered.

'Maybe because Lady Bride is the same person as Lady Brigid, but just a younger version.' Harrison answered.

Myrddin started. 'Aii, don't do that to me. But your hypothesis is probably true, despite the fact that they don't really look alike.' The twins turned their attention back on the goddesses as Lady Brigid spoke.

"All of Them."

All of the other goddesses, except for Lady Bride, gasped.

"All? Magic, Soul, Spirit, Memory, and Time?" asked an incredulous Lady Nimuë, her aquamarine eyes wide.

Lady Brigid nodded.

"Then we shall come as well," Lady Anu intoned, her green and gold eyes swirling with power.

* * *

Harrison and Myrddin stared in awe at the fine clothes they had been given. Although they had seen clothes woven with gold threads before, the robes that they wore now seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Harrison, Myrddin. It is time," Lady Morgana called. The twins hurried towards her.

'Time? Time for what?' Harry wondered.

'Perhaps for the induction,' Myrddin suggested. 'That's what the goddesses said.'

'Maybe...' Harry wondered as they followed the waiting maiden to the arena.

Harrison and Myrddin stepped up to the platform, Harry looking nervous. He shot a glance at his twin, who retained his calm facade. _Lucky... _Harry pouted. _Myrddin doesn't look nervous at all!_

A pale woman with light eyes and hair approached them. "I am Soul," she murmured. "I bless you with purity." She kissed boththeir foreheads, leaving a small golden mark that lingered for a few seconds before fading.

Soul stepped back, dipping her head in a stately manner, and a man, tall, dark and handsome, appeared before them. He gave them a charming grin and stated, "I bless you with wholeness and strength to do good for I am Spirit." Spirit waved his hand over Harrison's and Myrddin's head, causing dark sparks to fall on them and glitter before fading like the kiss.

A child stood in front of them now; a small, meek girl-child with chocolate hair. Smiling like only a child can, she whispered, "I hope you live a long life. I, Time, decree it so." The flower that she handed them burst into dust, leaving a tingling sensation where it landed.

"I, Memory, do gift you with silence." An old man with a long, silver beard and twinkling grey eyes appeared behind the small girl, staring at the two boys.

Behind Harrison and Myrddin, a voice intoned, "I am Magic and I bless you with my ability."

The boys spun around, searching for the voice, but saw nothing but smoke and mist. A light chuckle came from within the smoke. "I wish you luck, my children."

Soul, Spirit, Time and Memory bowed. "And we, as the Bearers, do bless the two ChosenHarrison and Myrddinwith these abilities. We wish you well."

They vanished suddenly, not even a wisp of smoke to show their disappearance.

The watching goddesses stood up. "And we, the Ladies of Avalon, accept Harrison and Myrddin as Children of Avalon, bearers of Magic, to keep the Balance between the dark and light."

At the sound of their words, a great swirl of magic surrounded Harrison and Myrddin. All Harrison remembered was pain—incredible pain, pain beyond anything he had ever experienced, pain so harsh it was unimaginable—and then curious brown eyes looking down at him before he spiraled into sweet, soft darkness.

* * *

**Lady Aster: Reviews are very good. We smile at people who give reviews. **

**Lady Sardonyx: Criticism, especially constructive criticism is grudgedly appreciated. Flames, on the other hand, are fun to read.**

**Lady Aster: Thank you and happy reading! (And reviewing!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heir Apparent**

Formerly 'Merlin's Little Brother'.

By Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster

Authors' Notes: Lady Sardonyx has lost the battle for Harry's pairing; Lady Aster has decreed it to be HarryGinny!! :P

Title: Heir Apparent

Author(s): Lady Sardonyx; Lady Aster

Rating: K+

Status: In Progress

Summary: _Harry was thrown back in time, due to a stray birthday wish. There, he meets Merlin and lives a life of wonder. But what of the Wizarding_ _World? Can Harry come back to be its savior?_

Disclaimer: We wish we owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately we do not.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Can I fly today?" Ginny asked. "Please? I'm almost four!"

Bill and Charlie had already gone outside. Percy was upstairs reading, as usual. Fred and George grinned at her.

"Sorry-"

"-Ginny."

"You're too young-"

"-To play with us."

"We might hurt you-"

"And then where would we be?" They chorused, looking mock-fearfully towards the kitchen.

Ginny turned toward Ron, her eyes pleading. Ron would help; Ron was her best friend.

He refused to meet her eyes. "When you're older, Ginny."

"But you got to ride your first bloom when you were three!"

"You're a girl, Ginny! You might get hurt. It's safer for you to read or play with your dolls!" Ron insisted.

Ginny glared at him. How could he say that? He was the one who screamed when he saw even a tiny spider. "Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, her hands soapy. She wiped them on her large blue apron. "What is it, dear?" she asked distractedly.

Ginny put on an angelic expression and pouted, her bottom lip trembling. "The boys won't let me fly."

Mrs. Weasley took no notice of her daughter's distress. "Why don't you play with your dolls?" The red-haired woman patted her daughter's head, smiling absentmindedly, and turned back toward the kitchen. The twins smirked at her and raced toward the backyard, Ron trailing behind.

"But—Ron flew the first time when he was three…" she whispered, the angelic expression disappearing and her voice trailing off. Ginny walked toward the window and stared at her brothers, who were flying happily outside. Why couldn't she join them? Was she somehow inferior?

_It's because I'm a girl_, she thought bitterly. She was supposed to be quiet and kept out of harm's way. She glared at a glass cup sitting innocently on top of a stack of second-hand picture books. Ha! They seemed to think she was stupid, too! They gave her the stuff _Ron_ had read. The glass cup shattered with a loud crash.

"Ginny, are you okay?" her mom yelled.

"Yeah," she yelled back and returned to brooding. Why? If they would only let me, I could fly just as well as my brothers. Then and there, she made a resolution to prove that she was just as good as her brothers.

But even this could not lift her spirits for long. Ginny walked in front of the mirror and stared at herself. What made her so different from her brothers? A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped at it angrily. _I am not weak! _

Her thoughts turned, as usual, toward Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Somehow she knew _he_ would not doubt her so. He would be kind and smart and handsome, her fairytale prince. She wondered where Harry was right now, and if he was happy. She hoped he was. He deserved something good since he defeated You-Know-Who.

A spark of light caught her eye and she turned toward the window. A shooting star sped across the sky. "I wish I had a friend," she whispered.

But of course, nothing happened. After all, everyone knew that shooting stars didn't grant wishes.

Besides, she could never live with herself if some deity had just dropped her into a place of power—she had to earn it for herself.

Ginny squared her shoulders and stared, determined, into the night and dreamed of a little boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Harry awoke to light-colored eyes. "Are you alright?" a golden eyed lady asked. She looked familiar…

Gold eyes…

Where was Myrrdin?

Why was he in bed? It certainly wasn't _his_ bed...

And why did his back hurt? He was in so much pain...

Pain… Myrddin… Brown eyes? He wondered whose eyes he had seen. The Ceremony!

Harry realized why the golden-eyed lady looked so familiar- it was the same lady who had blessed him last night with purity. Soul, she called herself.

Soul - or was it Lady Soul? - smiled knowingly. "Rest," she commanded in a firm voice. "You are still recovering."

"I'm fine!" protested Harry. "I need to find Myrddin!"

Soul shook her head in amusement. "Your twin is fine," she said. "He too looked for you. The bond between the two of you is greater than we ever hoped for."

"Bond..?" asked Harry, confused. "What do you mean? Err, Lady Soul?"

Soul laughed, a melodious sound that reminded Harry of morning birds. "No, Harry, please. Call me Soul, or Teacher. 'Lady' is not my title."

"Besides, it makes her feel old," teased the tall man from the other night. He pushed himself off of the door frame on which he had been resting and sauntered towards them.

"Spirit," acknowledged Soul. "Weren't you talking to Myrddin?"

"Yeah," Spirit shrugged. "But then Old Man Memory came in. Geez, those two talk about complicated stuff!"

"And knowing you, they were talking about breakfast, right?" retorted Soul with a mischievous smile.

"How can you say that? Of course breakfast is complicated!" replied Spirit, a glint in his amazingly dark eyes. "Ah, Soul, dear sister, you wound me so."

"Excuse me," interrupted Harry shyly. "But is Myrddin okay?"

"Oh yes, he's _just fine_," Spirit pouted. "I don't see why he didn't want to talk about Avalon instead of the universe!"

Harry laughed. "Myrddin is strange like that."

"Harry, you asked about the bond?" Soul spoke up.

"Yes!"

Spirit ran a hand through his thick black hair that fell back into place perfectly. "Well, it's somewhat hard to explain. Okay, we'll use this rock and this spoon, okay?"

Soul stared at the items indicated. "And just where did you get those? Were you twisting the universe again?"

Spirit ignored his irritated sister with practiced ease. "Okay, see, at first glance, the spoon and the rock is nothing alike, right? The spoon will live a life in a house and the rock will live outside."

"But the rock and the spoon aren't alive," Harry pointed out.

"All things are alive - you just have to find it." A moment of thoughtful silence followed Spirit's unusually insightful words.

"Anyway, let's say that the spoon is carried outside by my hand which is really Magic. Then, the spoon and rock coincide and their lives can follow a path."

"Okay…" Harry nodded slowly. "But what does that have to do with Myrddin and I?"

Myrddin looked up with a start from the conversation he had been having with Memory. "I could have just sworn I sensed Harry's confusion…" he muttered to himself.

"You probably did," the Old Man Memory said, grey eyes piercing. "Avalon is a place of magic—anything's possible."

He raised a hand before Myrddin could say anything. "Avalon was built mainly on tangible magic. However, not all the supports are completely safe. There are holes between them and some lead to places and times that haven't happened yet and those are dangerous."

"Then why do the Ladies not block them?" Myrddin asked curiously.

"Because those holes are powerful." The Old Man Memory leaned closer. "They hold our power—they are the only way one can get into or out of Avalon."

"I see," Myrddin looked solemn. "That truly is a difficult thing."

"That is why you must be careful around Avalon," the old man sighed, leaning back on his chair. "I know you and your brother love to explore but if you catch a sense of too-powerful magic, _you must not go there!"_

Harry sneezed. "Excuse me," he said, wiping his nose, manners kicking in.

Soul laughed. "Someone must be talking about you."

Spirit laughed also, a deep laugh like a roll of thunder. "Already so popular with the girls?" he teased.

Soul smacked Spirit. "Stop corrupting the poor child!" she demanded. "He's not even five, for heaven's sake—much too young to be thinking about such things!"

"Fine, fine," he placated, winking at Harry. "Come on- Harry needs his peace."

"No, no, it's fi-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a tired yawn and he blushed at the knowing glances that the two deities sent each other.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night."

* * *

**Lady Sardonyx: No. No. NOOOOOO!! **

**Lady Aster: (jumping around) YAY!! HarryGinny! HarryGinny! HarryGinny!**

**Lady Sardonyx: (hitting head against wall) Why did I ever agree to this?**

**Lady Aster: Because you're my best friend. Hooray! Happy reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

Heir Apparent Heir Apparent

Formerly 'Merlin's Little Brother'.

By Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster

Authors' Notes:

Title: Heir Apparent

Author(s): Lady Sardonyx; Lady Aster

Rating: K+

Status: In Progress

Summary: _Harry was thrown back into Merlin's time due to a birthday wish. There, he becomes Merlin's brother and lives a life of wonder. But what of the Wizarding World? When will Harry come back to be its savior? Used to be 'Merlin's Little Brother'_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that is related to the book series is the property of J.K Rowling and other publishers. The two authors writing this have no connections whatsoever to the author of the immensely popular children's series.

* * *

"Time travel is a dangerous matter to attempt," said Memory solemnly. "Many excelling sorcerers have attempted this feat and failed to succeed."

Myrddin thought deeply. "What happened to them?" he asked.

Memory looked grim—well, grimmer than usual. "They died after suffering under a horrible torture."

Myrddin asked, "Has anyone thought on why they had failed and experimented on it?"

"Many," was his reply. "But none have succeeded in discovering the exact spell or ritual for time travel."

Myrddin nodded.

"Warn your brother about this," Memory said and Myrddin smiled fondly at the memory of the antics his twin got up to at the Summer Palace.

"There is a paradox known as the Grandfather Paradox. It goes as such: a traveler goes to the past and kills his grandfather before the latter meets the woman to be his wife. Thusly, the traveler was never conceived. But, as the grandfather was killed, it implies that the traveler _was_ conceived and was able to travel into the past, killing his grandfather and never being conceived. It is one of the most logical time paradoxes. Even the non-magical humans can or have already considered this. For example, Einstein has made some discoveries into the relativity of time and the fourth dimension." The old man paused for a moment. "Or has he done it yet? The years all seem to blur together…"

"How many dimensions are there?" asked Myrddin.

"There are as many as infinity and as few as five—you can think of the first as a dot or line, the second as a flat space, the third as an cube (although of course the shape is relative), the fourth as time, and the fifth as magic… though it seems as if the fifth is also the dimension of possibilities, holding a world of infinite alternate time streams, universes, and realities."

* * *

Harrison rolled his eyes. There Myrddin was again, talking with Memory about some sort of magical theory. It was two days after the ceremony. The goddesses had decided that Harrison and Myrddin would have five days of rest before their training commenced. Since then, Myrddin had been locked up with Memory, trying to suck in as much knowledge as it was humanly (and probably inhumanly, too) possible.

A minute later, he grinned. _I know. I can explore Avalon while Myrddin is talking about stuffy magical theory!_ Harry was not known for his intellect nor was he famous for his common sense.

He bounded out of the building and looked all around the island in awe. The thick, snaking mist seemed to have disappeared and the land was green and fertile, with bright splashes of flower fields and herds of animals. The sky was a clear blue, with small clouds drifting gently along in the sky as the sun shone down.

A flicker of movement caught his eyes, which widened as he ran for a closer look. It was a young dragon, about a meter long, stuck among the trees, with glowing silvery scales and green eyes dulled with pain. A sharp branch had poked through one of her wings and dripped slowly with silver blood. The dragon was lying, exhausted, on the branches. As Harrison walked closer, the dragon lifted her head, hope glimmering in her eyes.

**Help**, Harrison heard weakly in his head. The voice was unmistakably female, yet so soft he could barely hear it.

Startled, he jumped and looked around for somebody.

**Help**, repeated the voice.

Harrison looked around wildly. 'Where are you?' he asked, directing his thoughts toward the voice.

**In front of you**, she said quietly.

Harrison looked in front of him, but could see no one except the dragon. 'Oh! You're the one who is speaking to me!'

He rushed toward the dragon and gently removed the branch, which was piercing the dragon's wing. A few drops of the dragon's blood dripped onto Harrison's arm. He gave a cry and sucked at his arm, trying to remove the pain of the burning blood. It burned down his throat as he accidentally swallowed it.

The dragon hissed in pain and clawed at him. Harrison jumped aside, but not before she scratched him, drawing blood. "Ow!"

**Sorry**, came the sheepish sound of the dragon's voice.

Harrison cautiously walked forward. As he gently lifted her, trying hard not to jar the injured dragon to cause more pain, a drop of his blood fell into the dragon's open wound. It sizzled there before disappearing. Harrison shrugged and continued with his task.

His brow furrowed as he thought of what the palace healer, the city doctor, or the wise woman that lived just up the hill from the palace would have done. After a few moments, he grinned. 'I know what I'm supposed to do to stop the wound from bleeding so much,' he thought to the dragon.

**What?**

'I need to bind your wound tightly, and put pressure on it, according to my brother.' He set the dragon down on a soft mound of grass and took off his shirt. He held it before the dragon. 'Can you tear this into strips so I can bind your cuts?'

**Of course**, came the slightly offended sound of the young dragon's voice. She ripped the shirt into a few ragged pieces of cloth in a matter of seconds.

Harrison awkwardly bound the dragon's punctured wings with the tatters of cloth. When he was done, he sat up and smiled at the dragon. 'Hello,' he said, 'I forgot to introduce myself.'

**Humans**, the dragon grumbled. **My mother says that none of you have any manners. **

Harrison shrugged and smiled. 'My brother has manners, but my nurse once said, "You may be cute but you're a little rascal." Do rascals have manners?'

**I don't know. I'll ask my mother. What are you named? I am named Selena Emerald, because my scales are silver and my eyes are the colors of emerald, or so I am told. I'm not old enough to go to the storage caves yet. Last time I tried, Mother gave me a good burning. **

'My mother, the princess of Shalott, named me Harrison, but I prefer to be called Harry.'

**Oh no! I forgot! I have lessons today! Mother must be terribly worried. **Selena's voice became desperate. **But how am I to get there! If only I had followed Mother's advice about flying between trees… **

'I'll carry you there. You're really light.' He picked her up. 'Where shall we go!'

**That way! **she said, gesturing to him with her mind. He trotted off toward the high mountains in the distance. They must have made a strange sight, a small boy carrying a dragon nearly the same size as he.

* * *

**And why should I believe your story, young mortal?** thundered the dragon king. He was gigantic, one of the largest there, and easily one of the most formidable physically, but his large golden eyes held wisdom, and so Harrison was not as afraid as he might have been. His scales were an uncanny color; they shifted from dark blue to gray to silver to pale gold, much as the sky shifts in color throughout the day and night.

Harrison shrugged. "I didn't tell any falsehoods, Your Majesty."

The dragon, fully healed, though neither Harrison or Selena knew how her wound had already healed by the time he had removed the bindings, looked up with a pleading look toward the king. They were in an enormous cavern, with six other dragons in a circle around them, while the king, also part of the circle, was distinguishable only by the crackling air around him and his stately manner.

Selena chirped something in the dragon language, her tone pleading.

'Why is His Majesty so angry?' Harrison asked Selena.

**I don't know. But my mother says that His Majesty was done a terrible grievance by humans. **

'But aren't the Ladies of Avalon humans? So wouldn't he be angry with them, too? I think they live here.'

**No. They see him a lot, and he's not usually angry after they visit. I think they're immortals, though, even if their form is human. That's what my brother Starclaw River said, but he is always teasing me. **

Suddenly a slight wind blew toward Harrison and Selena, and Lady Vivien?—Harrison thought—appeared. She shook her shimmering curtain of hair out of her face and stared at the king with large, knowing, bright blue eyes. He stared back.

_They seem to be having a conversation_, Harry thought as Lady Vivien grinned.

'We are,' he heard someone say in a simultaneously laughing and mysterious tone. Harrison shook his head and wondered if he were going crazy. _I hope not. _

'You're not,' the same voice said. Harrison jumped and turned his head around wildly, searching for the voice. Lady Vivien, watching him out of the corner of her eyes, suppressed a giggle.

Finally, the dragon king spoke, a smile in his voice. "I admit my defeat," he said. "I won't eat him or keep him here or turn him into a dragon." A wistful note entered his voice. "He would make a great dragon, that he would."

"But he is needed as a human mortal, so a human mortal he shall stay. So the Magic has decreed." Lady Vivien said as she might to a good friend.

No outward sign was shown, but the dragon spoke quickly, as if in interest. "The Magic?"

Lady Vivien merely inclined her head.

"Then I shall not harm him. I only ask that he visits me once every week he is in Avalon."

"Very well." Turning to Harrison, she raised a fine brow and extended a slender hand. "Come now, Harry."

He took her hand, looking up anxiously to see if there was any anger or disappointment toward him. But there was none. So he grinned and happily skipped beside her toward the cavern entrance, turning back only to wave at his new dragon friend, Selena.

**Lady Aster's Note: We are extremely, extremely, extremely sorry that the chapter is so late… School caught up to us; both Lady Sardonyx and I had gigantic projects four weeks in a row. **

**Lady Sardonyx: Personally, I'm not at all pleased with how this chapter turned out but form your own opinion. **

**Lady Aster: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heir Apparent

Formerly 'Merlin's Little Brother'.

By Lady Sardonyx and Lady Aster

Authors' Notes:

Title: Heir Apparent

Author(s): Lady Sardonyx; Lady Aster

Rating: K+

Status: In Progress

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter

Summary: _Harry was thrown back into Merlin's time due to a birthday wish. There, he becomes Merlin's brother and lives a life of wonder. But what of the Wizarding World? When will Harry come back to be its savior? Used to be 'Merlin's Little Brother'_

* * *

"Harrison's not my real name?" asked Harrison, confused. He was sitting on his new bed in Avalon, talking to Soul, Spirit, and Time. Memory, the old man, was sitting near the corner, listening in silence.

Lady Soul shook her head. "No, your name is Harry James Potter. Your biological parents, James and Lily Potter, named you so."

"Really?" Harrison asked in fascination.

"Really."

"But why don't I live with _them_, Soul?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Her golden eyes were sad. "James and Lily Potter were killed defending you against Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort."

"Call him Moldyshorts, that'll annoy him," Spirit suggested.

"No," Time piped up, her eyes weary and sad, looking far older than her form. "Call him Tom or Riddle when you meet him. It'll annoy him even more, because he hates any reminder of his non-magic past. His Muggle past, as the magical humans would say."

"What are Muggles?" Harry asked, confused.

"They are what magical humans call non-magical humans. Your mother, a witch, was a Muggleborn, according to the magical humans, because she came from a family of Muggles," answered Lady Soul.

"I liked Lily. That is, I will like her. She was pure. Not many were pure, not many ever are pure," said Time, and smiled the smile that children smiled.

"What were my parents like?" His eyes, his bright green eyes, watched her intently.

"They were good people. They had their faults like all humans, but they were, overall, wonderful people. Your father, James, loved to prank people. He had black hair and glasses like you, but hazel eyes. You have Lily's eyes. James used to be arrogant, when he was younger, but your mother, his soul mate, cured him of that. He loved her from the moment he met her, but she refused to become his friend until he shed his arrogance," Lady Soul said.

Harry made a mental note to look out for _his_ soul mate. And not to offend her when they first met.

Spirit continued. "He was great at Quidditch, a wizarding sport involving flying on brooms, and also at Transfiguration, a branch of magic. He was a loyal friend and he loved you and your mother very much."

Lady Soul spoke first about Lily. "Lily had fiery red hair and green eyes and she was the kind, smart, and caring. She could look past people's exteriors and see their true selves. She was a genius at Charms and Potions, too other branches of human magic."

"Wow. Then I will be called Harry, for that is my true name, and honor the memory of my parents." He was silent for a moment, and then he sighed wistfully.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Soul.

"I wish I could remember them, even a little."

The three deities looked at each other, conversing in their heads. "Very well then, Harry. We shall bring back some of your oldest memories."

_Memory_, the deities called, _Would you do Harry a favor? _

_What would this favor be? _

_Bringing back some of his memories of his parents… _

_I shall. For a price._

_But of course. _

Suddenly Harry felt a dull pain in his head. He gasped. He could remember. He could remember clearly that warm, content feeling. He could remember the loving red-haired woman with the green eyes, and the laughing black-haired man with glasses. He remembered the woman, his Mum, hugging him and reading to him, and he remembered the man, his Dad, laughing and throwing him in the air. He remembered. He opened his eyes and smiled at the deities. "Thank you."

"Thank Memory, not us. It was he who did the deed."

"I will, when I see him. But thank you as well."

They sat in a contemplative silence, thinking of Lily and James Potter.

Time sighed, breaking the silence. "If only Riddle hadn't killed them. Your mother saved your life, you know. She discovered a spell that could use her endless love for you to save you if ever she was killed and you were in danger."

"Was Riddle really bad?"

The three deities nodded. "He killed many people."

"Is he still alive?" Harry asked, horrified.

They nodded again.

"Why doesn't anyone stop him?"

"He is very powerful, Harry."

Harry squared his shoulders and sat up straighter on the bed. "I will stop him one day, when I am older. He has hurt so many people—he deserves to die." And so Harry decided to make his parents proud. He would learn in class the best he could, and try his hardest. And one day, when he met this—this Tom Riddle—Riddle would be sorry.

The deities, except for Memory, nodded in satisfaction. Harry had accepted his destiny—to bring back the balance. The Dark had prevailed for so long, but soon the homeostasis would be back. And all would be well.

Memory closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. There was no courage, no bravery, no hope in revenge. It was such a fickle thing. He was older than them all, except Time; but Time forgets and leaves memories behind. They were all so much more innocent than him, a tired, ragged, old man.

It was a difficult job, being the personification of memory. You remembered everything; the first life, the first death, the first pain and the first joy. You remembered, even, a time when Tom Riddle had been pure and good. After all, he had searched for justice in his own twisted way, hadn't he?

* * *

Myrddin's dream was very annoying. He dreamed that Harry was shaking him, yelling "Waken up!" into his right ear. In the dream, he waved his arm to shoo Harry away. He hit something soft and pulled back his arm in surprise.

"Ow! No need to hit me!" came Harry's indignant voice. Myrddin wrinkled his brow. He hadn't hit the Harry in the dream. What was Harry going on about?

Myrddin opened his eyes. Harry was rubbing his nose. He glared at Myrddin. 'What was _that_ for, Myrddin?'

'Sorry, Harry. I was dreaming.' He smirked. 'Besides, it's payback for you waking me up this early. How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up early?'

'_I _didn't wake you up of my own accord, Myrddin. It's that creepy Lady of Avalon, the one that's a war goddess or whatever.'

'For training?'

Harry shrugged. 'I guess.'

Myrddin changed into his clothes and followed his twin out of the room, into the main hall.

"You two have recuperated for long enough. Your training shall commence now," Lady Morrigan. Her violet eyes sparkled with barely suppressed, maniacal glee. Harry looked up at her and mentally groaned. It was _not_ fun to wake up at 5:00 in the morning, especially to Lady Morrigan.

"All of us will teach you two, in our own ways, but your main teachers shall be Lady Danu, Lady Magdalena, Lady Cerridwen, Lady Brigit, Lady Morrigan, Lady Morgana, and Lady Vivien. Come, now. I have you two first." Lady Morrigan smiled predatorily and started walking away.

Harry and Myrddin looked at each other and gulped. It would be a long day. In unison, they turned and followed Lady Morrigan.

* * *

Bzzzzzzzz…

Harry watched the bees in the hives outside as they continued on their everyday lives. They seemed so happy, so carefree… How he wished he could be a bee right now.

"… salad fork, is that right, Prince Harrison? Prince Harrison!"

Harry snapped his head toward the Etiquette Master, who was holding up some type of spoon. "Yes," he answered with some conviction.

The class sniggered.

'Harry, you really _must_ pay attention,' Myrddin thought-spoke in his proper voice. 'He asked you if a _spoon_ was a fork.'

'Oops.' Harry hoped class finished soon. The Etiquette Master was so tragically boring.

"And would His Highness be so kind to show the rest of the class where the dessert utensils are?" Sometimes, Harry could have _sworn_ that the Etiquette Master could read minds. This was one of them.

"Err…" Harry ran through the past lessons quickly, skimming for the answer. Nothing sprang up. He cursed. "Err…"

'At the top of the plate, Harry,' Myrddin told him patiently. 'We just learned this yesterday.'

"Well, excuse me!" Harry muttered.

"Well, Prince Harrison? Is it within your interests to tell us?" The Etiquette Master looked like a grasshopper when he rubbed his hands together; skinny, sharp and malevolent.

"The dessert spoon and fork is at the top of the dish," Harry said quickly, sending a mental 'thank you' to his twin.

The Master looked disappointed but rallied. "It would be better, Prince Harrison, to use silverware or utensils." He turned and began to speak again, ignoring the dark-haired boy for now.

Harry let loose a sigh of relief and leaned back to half-listen to the rest of the lecture the Master had prepared.

When class finally finished, Myrddin reverted from his proper, boring self back to his fun self. It was always that way. Myrddin would put on his 'proper' mask during every class. It was awful.

Besides, it wasn't as if etiquette would help him in his goal, right? He could just imagine it. He and Riddle sitting eating a three-course dinner together, with all the random silverware and stuff, when suddenly they started fighting—with silverware? He snickered to himself; as if Riddle would humble himself for a mere three-course dinner!

"Harry!" Myrddin called from behind him. "What's so funny?" He sounded hurt but the glimmer of mischief was obvious. "I would have thought that you would have at least appreciated my gift!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "It's not funny. I don't see how you can sit through that and actually _listen_ to it! The Master's so boring! He only ever goes on about proper manners and how to behave in front of royalty and ridiculous things no one needs to know."

"Why yes, Master, Harrison would like a detention," Myrddin said loudly, acknowledging someone behind Harry. Harry felt a chill run down his spine and turned very, very slowly.

No one, beside the rest of the students, was there.

Harry turned back with a gasp of relief and set chase after his hysterically laughing twin. "Get back here, Myrddin!"

"In your dreams, Harry!" Myrddin called out before speeding up.

* * *

**Lady Aster's Comments: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll try to get out the next chapter faster than we did this one. **

**Lady Sardonyx says...: Yes, really. No, seriously. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Lots of Love~**


End file.
